


Truth or Dare

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sleepover, Cas, Charlie, Meg and You play truth or dare. When Cas's dare was to order pizza and request the cutest delivery guy, who would have guessed it would have worked out so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of rushed, so apologies if its a bit bad! I am also awful with ending fics, so the ending is a tad dodgy. Apologies again! I hope you enjoy it though xoxoxo

“Just do it Cas.” Charlie said, starting to sound irritated. Charlie had thrown one of her ‘gatherings’ which essentially mean You, Cas, Charlie and Meg went to Charlie’s house, watched Harry Potter, got drunk and played truth or dare.

“I don’t want to.” Cas protested, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Well we all want pizza and its part of the dare so you have to.” Meg said, an evil grin on her face.

“Fine.” Cas said, finally giving in. “But I’m not paying.” 

“Deal. I’ll pay this time.” You say, laughing. You all watch as Cas picks up his phone and dials the number of the local pizza place. 

“Put it on speaker.” Charlie hisses as it rings, and Cas reluctantly obliges. 

“Hey there, Tony’s pizza. How can I help?” A deep husky voice says through the phone.

“Hi, yeah can I get urr…” Cas say, looking at the scribbled orders on a scrap of paper he had been handed. “One margarita, one hawaiin, one meat feast with stuffed crust and one vegetarian.”

“No problem buddy, can I take a name and address please?”

“Yeah, it’s Castiel. The address is 15 Angel Drive.” 

“Angel Drive?”

“Yeah?”

“Your name is Castiel?”

“Yes? Is there a problem?” Cas asks, biting his lip in concern while the three of you listen on intently.

“You’re just the definition of irony aren’t you.” The guy says with a laugh. The rest of you struggle to stop your giggles as Cas flushes bright red and tried to stammer a response. 

“I..I guess.” 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” The voice asks. 

“Urr…” Cas hesitates, but the rest of you gesture for him to continue. “Can you send your cutest delivery guy?”

“Seriously? Sweet!” The voice says excitedly. You can hear the smile in his face when he shouts, clearly addressing whoever else was in the pizza place. “Oi you lot! This guy on the phone wants the cutest of us to deliver his pizza so one of you better man the phones so I can fill the request.” An eruption of shouts and protests can be heard in the background.

“Is cash ok?” Cas says, trying to get the attention of the guy back.

“Yeah that’s cool bro. Your pizza will be with you within half an hour.” The voice says.

“Alright. See ya.” Cas says. Before he could hang up though the voice cried out faintly from the phone.

“Alright bitches I am obviously the cutest motherfu…”

“Damn…I wanted to hear that conversation.” Meg muttered when the call went dead. 

“Happy?” Cas says, locking his phone and glaring at the three of you. 

“Oh very.” Charlie replied with a grin.

“Now we wait.” You say, checking the time on your phone.

\-----

Around 20 minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Everyone scrambles off the sofa and sprints to the door, knocking anything in their way over in the process. Cas reaches he door first and pulls it open. 

“Hot damn…” You say when the delivery guy is revealed. Because he was simply hot damn finger lickin good. You look him up and down, taking everything in. His slightly bowed legs leading to revealed hipbones thanks to his t-shirt riding up, the t-shirt which is just tight enough to reveal the toned muscles in his arms. Then his god damn eyes. Green as Kermit the frog. Freckles scattered his face and he licked his plump lips before speaking. 

“I, the cutest delivery boy Dean, comes bearing pizza.” The guy says, smirking at everyone.

“You were the guy on the phone.” Cas says, recognising the deep husky voice. 

“Yeah. So you must be the angel?” Dean asks and you watch as Cas’s face burns red. 

“Thanks for the pizza cutie.” Meg says, taking them out of Dean’s hands. 

“You look a tad dishevelled.” You note as you hand him the money.

“Yeah…the deciding who was going to come got a bit…urr…violent.” 

“Well I sure am glad you won.” Meg says, winking at him. He grins back and gives a small salute.

“Must be off. Pizza duty calls.” He says. “See ya Castiel.” 

“Oh…bye.” Cas says quietly. Dean smiles and turns, walking back down the path. The others return to the sitting room but you watch Dean. As soon as the others are out of sight you pull the door open again and sprint towards him. 

“Hey wait up!” You call, slowly to a walk when you reach him.

“What’s up?” He asks when he turns and recognises you.

“What time do you finish work today?” You ask hurriedly.

“Urmm…you seem great and everything but you’re not exactly my type.” Dean says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“No no not for me! For Cas.” You explain, smiling slightly at the blush on Dean’s cheeks. “We are all staying the night here. You should come by after your shift.” 

“Urr yeah ok. I’ll see what I can do.” He stammers. You smile and turn on your heels, running back to the house. 

\----

3 hours later and the pizza was long gone. It had reached the point of the night where everyone was in their pyjamas, under duvets around the room, getting philosophical. 

“Do you ever think about the future?” Cas asks, taking the tub of ice cream being handed to him. 

“Jeesh man. Is this where we are at now?” You say with a laugh.

“No seriously. Think about it.” He says, sitting up straighter. “What do we know for certain? We don’t. We can plan but it only goes so far. What about like 20 years into the future. Will we be married? Have kids? Will we still be friends?” 

“This is too much.” Charlie says, Meg nodding in agreement. 

“Live in the moment is what I always say Cas.” You say, just as there is a faint knock on the door.

“Who the fuck is that??” Charlie muses, glancing at the clock. “It’s 1am.” 

“Oh…Urr…I may have invited someone.” You say quickly, realising who it is. The other stare at you in shock as you jump up and jog to the front door. 

“Oh…Hi.” Dean says quietly when you open the door. “Is this ok that I’m here?”

“Yeah man no worries! Come in!” You say, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house then shutting the door. 

“Hey look. The stripper is here!” Meg says cheekily when you reveal Dean. 

“Hey everyone.” Dean says, offering a slight wave. 

“Ok, I’m (y/n), that’s Charlie, Meg and Cas.” You say, introducing everyone. “Grab a duvet, some ice cream and have a seat.”

“Where are the duvets?” He asks, glancing around. 

“Oh…have we used them all.” You mutter, counting what’s being used.

“You can share mine.” You hear a small voice say from the corner of the room. All heads turn in Cas’s direction and he shrinks under your gaze, flushing red. “I mean…I’m the only one with a double duvet…”

“Yeah sure.” Dean agrees, striding across the room and snuggling under the duvet. You, Meg and Charlie all glance at each other and grin. Cas wasn’t exactly public about his sexuality, but after the way he looked at Dean it was pretty clear that there was potential. Also considering the way Dean kept glancing at Cas, you thought it looked pretty promising.

“So Dean. You go to our school right?” Charlie asks.

“You do?” Cas says, surprised. 

“Yeah…” Dean says. “I only started a couple weeks ago though. My dad moves around a lot for work and this time we ended up here.” 

“Tell us about yourself.” Meg says in her constantly seductive voice. 

“Well…My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. Or men. Either is good.” With that he winks at Meg. “Anything else you want to know?” 

“Nah I think we are covered.” Charlie says with a grin. You all knew Cas had perked up at Dean’s comment about men. You’d made a good call.

“We should hang out at school.” You say, snatching a bag of popcorn from Charlie’s fingers. 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Charlie agrees. “We are the cool kids.” 

“Yeah. The cool kids who hang around at your house and watch Harry Potter instead of going to parties.” Meg snorts.

“Hey. There is nothing wrong with Harry Potter.” Charlie says defensively.

“Well. Considering he has a part of Voldemort’s soul in him for the majority of the series, I would say there is something wrong with him.” Dean pipes up with a grin.

“Ha. Dean likes Potter so screw you Meg.” Charlie says, sticking her tongue out childishly. 

After another couple of hours, everyone was practically asleep. Charlie stood up and turned out the lights, but not before you saw Dean and Cas cuddled up under their duvet, each with a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of our stuff check out our tumblr :) abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com


End file.
